


Lots of kittens

by LittleRoma



Series: Felicity Smoak, Slayer? [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: aww look at the cute kitties, it can be so difficult trying to find a no-kill shelter at times, plethora of kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: Felicity rescues yet more cats, is she trying to open a vet surgery?  Is Oliver starting to get a clue?





	Lots of kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back, since I last wrote on this series, I lost my muse for writing this particular series, I lost my muse, I did two sets of exams. Unfortunately I didn't get the first set so back in I went, fingers crossed that I've got it. In other news, I was on holiday to the South of Ireland, went to my cousins wedding and studied my arse off!

Felicity took a moment to bed to relax before she began the day.  She wondered to herself if the fact that it was Monday was the reason she was so stressed.  Maybe, though she reflected, it was because it was because it was the weekend from hell.  Though, she had been to hell or at least fought at the opening to a Hellmouth, so she could just say that it been a mite bit more stressful than normal.  For one thing, she had to call in Spike, the mercurial vampire.  At least she had managed to get rid of him before anyone came across him in her home.  Merlyn at least wouldn’t have made TOO big of a fuss.

 

She did privately dread what could happen if Queen should ever come across the knowledge of what she was completely capable of some days.

 

Possibly, unfortunately, Spike had come across the man on one of his midnight rambles.  That had been hysterical when he had told her.  Even if she did know that she would probably hear about it in a rant from Queen later on.

 

_“Ugh, I ran into Pretty Boy Queen tonight on patrol” Spike had grumbled before launching into a rant about the man “he caught me over at the graveyard trying to put down some freshly turned teenage girl.  He thought I was trying to harm her, stupid man.  And then the most terrifying thing happened, he fecking shot, with a wooden arrow, I swear to you Felicity, I saw my whole undead life flash before my eyes!  Luckily it only hit one of my arms, but I know that he saw me pull it out of my arm.  He will probably start asking questions, questions that I don’t particularly fancy at this juncture in time.  He will probably start asking you questions.”_

 

_Felicity tried not to laugh, at the irate vampire pacing in front of her.  She did wonder if she was going to start getting the awkward questions.  Felicity did wonder how she was going to keep a straight face if Queen did start asking ranting about the strange man he had come across.  Running a hand through her greasy hair, Felicity decided that she should really wash her hair.  Or at least invest in a decent dry shampoo that didn’t make it look as if she had dandruff in her hair._

 

_“Right, but did he see your face?” Felicity asked trying to get to the root of the matter._

 

_“Well if you must know, I had on my game face, so even if he saw it, I doubt he would have recognised it.  Maybe he thought he had simply had a bit much to drink or something,” Spike whined, making Felicity raise her eyes while looking over at the centuries-old undead vampire._

 

 _“While normally I wouldn’t refute that, he does some to enjoy his whisky at times, but I doubt that he would start drinking if he knew he was_ _going out on patrol.  He will probably start to wonder about what the weird, twisted masked man he saw.  Were you wearing your long leather overcoat then?”_

 

_“Well, of course, I bloody was, d’you know how long it took me to wear in this leather properly?  You have to bloody well get it completely comfortable to wear, that thing has seen me through more apocalypses apocalypsi, what is the plural there do you know?  But I can’t get rid of that thing now; it’s my lucky charm after all!” Spike finished by stamping his feet like a petulant teenager._

 

That had been the Friday night before the two of them had had to go out and compete in a kitten poker tournament.  Well, she might have thought to compete, but she had known that if she wanted to liberate the little kittens, they would have to compete.  Spike had warned her that it would be incredibly difficult for her to break up the tournament by use of physical means simply.  That was why she had gotten Spike involved in the first place, that and she genuinely didn’t think much of Tommy’s poker skills.  The two of them had chosen to go into the poker game, filled with the intention of simply playing the game, together in an attempt to even the odds and liberate the cute little kittens.

 

She realised that it was now time for her to get up, Felicity knew that if she didn’t yet get up, she was about to get MEOWED at until she was forced from the bed, even if she simply desired some peace and quiet.  Stumbling from her bed, Felicity made her way into the kitchen and started to prepare herself a cup of coffee on autopilot.  While she was waiting on the kettle bringing the water to boil, she opened up a few tins of wet cat food.  Spooning the food into the bowls in front of her, she set the bowls in a little line on the kitchen floor.  Grabbing a pair of scissors from one of the kitchen drawers, she cut up a few pouches of dried cat food and poured the contents into yet more bowls.  Looking down at the bowls Felicity sighed to herself when she realised that she hadn’t picked up any more bottles of cat milk.  Grumbling under her breath as she realised that she would have to fill the little cat’s bowls with water, she shrugged when she realised that she should probably give the cats water anyway.  She had been told that cats would struggle to find milk in the wild, so she should avoid giving them something that they couldn’t come across so easily.

 

Gulping rather noisily at a large mug of coffee while she did so, Felicity slowly felt herself coming more awake to the walking zombie she knew she could be.  She stood at the kitchen counter, munching on some of her morning muesli, she knew that she should really be getting ready for the day ahead.  When Felicity had eaten her fill of the breakfast, she dumped the bowl, spoon and mug into the sink, and made her way back into her ensuite bathroom.  Shedding her pyjamas from the body, she tucked her hair into the emerald shower cap she shoved on her head.  She was incredibly glad that she had taken the long, uninterrupted night before to successfully wash her hair, at least that was one load of her mind this morning.

 

Once she had stepped out of the shower, Felicity got dressed in a hurry, brushing her hair into a hurried ponytail.  She darted back into the bathroom to brush her teeth hurriedly.  Glancing back into the mirror once again to ensure that she hadn’t accidentally gotten any of her spittle on her blouse.  Sighing as she made her way down into the kitchen, she glanced down into the bowls of kitten food and sighed as she realised that it did appear particularly likely that she would have to change the bowls out before she left for work.  Pouring a little excess water into the bowls, she didn’t want the little kittens to not have a near constant supply of fresh water.

 

Sliding on a pair of heeled shoes as she left her home, Felicity grabbed the sheaf of flyers she had spent her Sunday afternoon designing and printing up.  Tossing the flyers to the front passenger seat of her mini cooper, she slid into the seat and started to drive the car.  Pulling out of her driveway, Felicity began to drive in the direction of her direction of her work.  She began to wonder if she was going to be able to find a home for the 20+ kittens that she now had at home.  She was well aware that people may be starting to wonder why she had so many kittens.  She was privately entertained by the notion that others were probably beginning to think that she was trying to set up a lucrative cat rehoming railway of sorts.  She was well aware that she had as Tommy loved to point out, too soft a heart and loved to point out that the woman always kept a few kittens back for herself.  The neighbours, such as they were, all were probably all under the common misconception that she was a mad old cat lady!

 

Finally, pulling into the office, Felicity took the sheaf of flyers from the car before locking the car over her shoulders.  She would have to talk to Bill again at the security desk; maybe he could point out some more advice when it came to her attempting to offload the frankly crazy amount of kittens she had now acquired.  Pressing the buttons in the elevator, she rode up to the foyer of the great building. 

 

When the elevator stopped on the correct floor, Felicity exited the elevator, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to go up in the elevator any further.  She heard the snapping of heels and the heavy footfall of the pedestrian traffic beyond before she stepped towards the security desk.  Ducking past some of the people in the foyer at the office building, she darted around the regular dressed up people.  Approaching the desk, Felicity smiled at the large man behind the desk.  Normally, if Felicity were in a hurry, she would wave her lanyard, with her security pass at the man as she walked past.  Today, however, she wanted to talk to the man before heading up to her work desk.  So, stepping forwards, she readied a smile for the man and slowed her gait to pull up before the man ready to speak to him.

 

“Hi Bill, can I leave a few of these flyers here again?” Felicity asked, her face beginning to pinken as she wondered what the man was thinking of her, with her seemingly constant kitten rescuing.  She did make a mental note to leave a couple of flyers in Big Belly Burger.

 

“More kittens?  Do you run a kitten farm or something?” Bill laughed peering over at the woman in front of him.

 

“Heh, no you’d think though wouldn’t you?” Felicity asked rhetorically before continuing “No, I just run across a lot that needs loving homes.”

 

“Fair enough, you don’t volunteer at the pet shelter do you?” Bill asked, lifting his eyebrows as he read over the amount of kittens that Felicity had listed on the flyer.  Making a small whistling nose when he read that there were about twenty kittens that Felicity was attempting to rehome.

 

“No, as soon as I get home, I like to crash out in front of the TV, at least after I’ve finished my chores.  As much as I would like to volunteer to work with little baby animals, I barely have a chance to clear my workload sometimes!” Felicity laughed, trying to distract the man.

 

“I hear you; I’m sometimes too tired after work to even play with my grandkids.  Do yo want to put some of the flyers up in the employee lounges again?” Bill sighed, thinking of missing playing with his Granddaughter Doris before he fell asleep at night.

 

“Well, anyway I’ll get up to work here, have a good day!” Felicity waved at the man as she stepped away from the desk.

 

Leaving the desk behind her, Felicity made her way over to the employee elevator.  Pressing the button to take her through to the IT offices, she knew instinctively that she would want to be able to get through at least some of her work before she started to put up some of the flyers.

 

It was destined to be a long day at work; she knew that she would end up chasing her tail working on some of the issues.  She did wonder to herself what had happened to CEOs and various executives to make them mistakenly believe that she (and the rest of her colleagues) expected that she couldn’t see what kind of nastiness they were looking at it in the office.  It seemed that on Mondays, the office would always seem so busy, she wondered if maybe people got a bit bored on Monday mornings and opened the work emails they had missed over the weekend.  Goodness knows she sometimes got the typical Monday morning blues as well.

 

* * *

 

After work, Felicity, drove over to the Big Belly Burger before she made her way over to the Arrow Cave.  Pulling up in her car outside the Big Belly, Felicity took a moment to run a hand through her already mussed up hair.  Opening the car door, Felicity grabbed the flyers before climbing from the car.  Bumping the car door closed with her hip as she exited the car.  Pressing the button on the key fob to lock the door, Felicity glanced around her before making her way into the fast food restaurant.

 

When Felicity pulled the glass door open, she sighed when she realised that she had thankfully missed the pre-dinner rush.  So she was able to make her way directly up to the counter, where Carly was thankfully working.

 

“Hey Carly, I was wondering if I could leave some of these flyers here, maybe to put up on the bulletin board?” Felicity asked gesturing towards a bulletin board near the door into the restaurant.

 

“The flyers aren’t for anything illegal though right?” Carly asked wanting to make sure that she didn’t allow anything even borderline illegal up on the bulletin board in the fast food joint.

 

“No, I rescued about twenty kittens over the weekend, I can’t keep them all.  I’m just trying to find them a good home; I’m not sure if the animal shelter has a no-kill order in place.” Felicity scratched at her head as she confessed to what she had done that weekend.

 

“That’s fine, do you have photos of the kittens AJ might like one?” Carly asked Felicity.

 

“Oh sure, there are so many of them though, so I wasn’t able to get any really good photos.  They’re cats though, so I can’t get them to do anything they don’t want to do!” Felicity joked showing Carly a few photos of all the cats in her living room.  She had taken a few of the photos with Spike sitting in the living room attempting to calm the cute little kittens.  She was just glad that in none of the phones the cats were climbing onto the vampire.  It would be awkward for her to have to explain why it looked like the kittens were asleep mid-air.

 

Watching as the woman in front of her, awwed a little as she looked through the small photos.

 

“Well, if you leave the flyers here, we can see if anyone wants any kittens, now do you want to order any food while you’re in here?” Carly asked the woman, gesturing back at the food behind her.

 

“Yeah, go on, can I have a small order of fries to go, please?  It’s been a stressful day at work” Felicity laughed at she ordered her food.

 

“Busy Monday at the IT offices?” Carly laughed as she began to ring up Felicity’s order.

 

Carly turned from Felicity to retrieve her order.  Taking out her purse, Felicity retrieved the money from her purse.  Smiling at Carly as she slid across the cash, to pay for the fries.  When Carly took the money, and carefully slid it across the into the open till in front of her.  Felicity took the money and depositing her change into the tip jar, before waving over at Carly and exiting the eatery.

 

Checking once again that her French fries were safely tucked into the bag, Felicity jumped into her car and safely pulled the belt around her.

 

Safety first folks!

 

Making her way over to the employee parking lot at Verdant, Felicity got out of the car again, and after glancing back towards her seat.  She shrugged as she reached forward for the dwindling piles of flyers, lifting a few, she once again closed the car door with her hip.  Locking the door with a cheery chirp of the key fob, Felicity made her way into the nightclub, ready for night (unpaid) job.

 

Glancing at her wrist watch once again, she made her way over to the bar where she spotted Katie setting up the bar.

 

“Well, hey Katie, listen I rescued a lot of little kitten’s, can I leave you a few flyers here to put on the bulletin boards?” Felicity asked the friendly bartender.

 

“Yeah, sure that sounds fine.  It’s a shame that my roommate already has a few cats, but I can ask her to see if she knows of anyone who might want a kitten or two.” Katie laughed as she considered the antics of her ‘roommate’.

 

“You still going with that story of roommates then?” Felicity raised an eyebrow as she considered the woman in front of her.

 

“Yeah, I told you what my parents are like though, some of their conservative religious views have rubbed off on me.  Do you want anything to drink?”

 

“No, I’m good, honey I know it’s not my place, but it seems as if you just need to sit back and have this conversation with yourself.” Felicity shook her head before she left the tattooed woman to her work of cleaning the bar glasses.  Katie had long since been a friend to Felicity.  Katie might be open about her sexuality or living arrangements with Felicity, but she still struggled with the very idea of coming out to her religious parents.

 

Waving to the woman over her shoulder as she made her way down towards the lair, she wondered how long the night was going to stretch on for.  Making her way down the steps, she was greeted by the dulled sound of THUNK-THUNK as Digg and Oliver worked over one of the training dummies in the corner of the room.

 

“Hey, Felicity, Carly rang me there, she said that you had some flyers to put up, seems like you have a lot of cats, is everything okay?” Digg asked, causing Felicity looked over at the man in consternation as she realised that the man was probably wondering what was going through her head.

 

“Oh, yeah, so what’s up with you guys?” Felicity tried to deflect attention away from her.

 

“It’s the oddest thing, but I think that I ran into someone that was high on drugs or something similar on Saturday night.  He, at least I think it was a he, their face was all screwed up, I ran into him over near the graveyard on Bleeker.  He was supernaturally strong and incredibly fast.  I could have sworn that I shot him, but the guy or thing just shot me an irritated look and ran off into the night.” Oliver ranted before ending suddenly; he honestly wasn’t sure what he had run into.  Felicity looked over at Digg, catching the raised eyebrows as the man thought Queen was even crazier than he had first suspected.

 

It turns out; there was a low bar for your sanity when your idea of a good time was running around shooting people with medieval weaponry.

 

“Right, well do you want to look for this mysterious individual than, say what height do you think he was?” Felicity dryly asked, making sure that the man knew how absurd she thought his explanation was.

 

She should probably avoid telling the two of them about some of her extra-curricular activities.

 

She didn’t want to get a strange reaction.

 

Goodness knew she sometimes thought of Digg as an irritating older brother.

 

An older brother who had previously served in the American military complex apparatus.  


End file.
